A series of Dark Poetry
by Arieru Ratoretto
Summary: These are a group of poems that were not originally written for Cresent Moon, but kind of fit into the Light vs Dark theme.
1. Darkness of the Heart

Darkness of the Heart

Arieru Ratoretto, May Second, 2005

Light has always been portrayed

As the good, the day, the white.

Never has there been a trade

Between what's wrong or right.

Darkness is always wrong,

Always ensymbols night.

No one hears its lovely song,

Nor sees its terrible plight.

People are afraid

Of what's beyond their sight.

They always try to take a blade

To what's more that their might.

The night, it must be lonely

When it causes naught but fear.

No one to call it only,

Nothing it can hold dear.

They're as different as day and night;

They feel nothing but hate.

Every time they start a fight,

Bloodlust they wish to sate.

But light without the dark can't shine

Nor will the darkness show.

Neither can see both are sublime

Each sees the other half as low.

One in the other's eye

Could only be a foe.

Whether or not this is a lie

One will never know.


	2. Just Listen

Just Listen

Arieru Ratoretto May Fourth, 2005

"Shut up and listen," they say,

"Till it's your turn to speak."

I hear it at least once a day,

They want me to be meek.

But if I don't tell them,

Who will, how can they help?

It they don't know the problem

They couldn't help a whelp.

But still, no one will listen

If I tell them 'bout my fears.

Show them something that won't glisten

And they'll ignore you for years

Why can no one hear me

When I'm shouting in their ears?

Can't they hear my desperate plea

Or see all of my tears?

Their lips are cursed with silence

Their eyes completely blind

If I resort to violence,

Will they finally pay me mind?

But I don't wish to cause them pain

Only to be recognized

It is driving me insane

To always be despised


	3. The Beauty of my Destruction

The Beauty of My Destruction

Arieru Ratoretto, January Twenty-First, 2006

I wander through this empty shod,

And in my wake destruction.

As with everywhere else I've trod

There will be no new construction.

Towers topple at my arrival;

Tall columns break in half.

I've deprived them of survival,

As jinx, this is my craft.

Human face wrought with pain,

So different that can't be sorted;

Bones of creatures with no name,

Their features all distorted.

Death and Chaos is all I see.

Peace is so susceptible to abduction.

And the scene surrounding me

Is the beauty of my destruction.


	4. Betrayal

Betrayal

Arieru Ratoretto, November, 2006

Pain won't last forever,

But betrayal leaves a scar.

A wound that just won't heal

On the heart that it will mare.


	5. Sleepless Demons

Sleepless Demons

Arieru Ratoretto, January Twenty First, 2007

Demons can never sleep

My eyes, they will not close

A state of which they can not keep

A mind that never slows

Lifeless eyes that stare ahead

A corpse, a shell devoid

Lying there alone in bed

All hope of sleep destroyed


	6. People

People

Arieru Ratoretto, February Eleven, 2007

This is what a person is, do you know?

People love words, big words, small words, sad words, happy words

All kinds of words are the children of people.

Words that make you feel loved and accepted, those that inform.

But the words they love the most are the words that do harm.

The words that stab, the words that burn, the words that sting for hours after infliction.

And after a word is said it will do whatever it wants to whomever it wishes.

This is what people love.

People hate words used against them, who disobey them, who aren't what they want.

They hate things that don't go their way, they hate things that do in a way they don't want.

Thoughts, secrets, things they can't view and control, can't hear, can't touch.

When others are happy, or have something they want, these are the things.

Independence and perseverance when not on their side, all of these things that people do.

What does things on its own? What has thoughts and secrets? What can people not control?

The answer is what people hate most of all, the reason they kill, and steal, and cheat.

People is the thing that people do hate.

The fear of the unknown, of something unseen.

When the bushes move and there is no wind, when there's a sound but nothing is seen,

When an action is done with no seeming reason, when there's a shadow but nothing to cast,

A flicker of something for only a moment, or something that's constantly just out of sight.

A creature that's different, a person that's odd, or something that's almost right but for one thing.

And many more of these innumerable things, tasks with no end or no beginning.

All of this strikes fear into them and their hearts which will beat quicker as their breath quickens.

For things out of place are what people fear most.

This is what a person is, did you know?


	7. Never Again

Never Again

Arieru Ratoretto, April Ninteenth, 2007

Go away, Leave me alone

I don't want to be near someone like you

Saying things only a fool would believe

You think anything you say is true?

This love you speak of, I don't believe

Something like that could really exist

Not in a world such as this, not for someone like me

You don't really care, so why should you persist?

I don't want that for myself, the lies that you offer

Don't try to make these wounds heal

You'll make new ones to replace them, new scars, new blood

I know more than you how you feel

Someone like you, you act like it's love

But both you and I know it's not

Flesh is your trade, don't want mine, it's not yours

It's nothing special, take someone else, I thought

You think you're quite clever,

Trying to trick me again, but not this time

Though by a different name, all of you are the same

And I will not partake in your crime


	8. Lonely Summer, Lonely Life

This is just one lonely summer

Out of a whole lonely life

'Cause no one really cares

About other's strife

I've got friends

I know they like me

Just not enough

To call or see me

But that's okay

Because I don't mind

Being alone

I'll still be kind

I don't hate them

For they're lack of feeling

They've got other things

With which they've been dealing

I don't need attention

I'll take care of myself

And look at the few good times

That I keep on the shelf

I can live like this

Though my family worries

This solitude is mine

(Help me please)

I don't need anyone

I can drown this feeling

I'll draw, bike, and study

I won't start stealing

For the attention

Like I kow other kids do

I'll stay true to myself

Despite what I'm going through

I won't start drugs

I won't turn to a knife

I won't fid solace in the body

Belonging to another life

I'll sit here, and be a good kid

I'll do my homework to get a scholarship

'Cause I don't want to cause you all pain

If I start crying I'll stop and bit my lip

So you have a good life

I won't wait by the phone

For a call I know isn't coming

I know I'm alone

I'll go out by myself

Save up my money

Do all the stuff

That make my parents call me honey

I'll love myself

Enough to make up for it

I'll wirte a book

Or be a poet

I don't need you love

You can like me like you do

Everything's fine the way it is

Won't make freinds anew.


	9. Pressure

Pressure

Arieru Ratoretto

Pressure building in my head  
Every time you yell and scream  
the pressure builds  
filling my head  
at first a dull throb which eventually  
will build up  
feeling like my head will  
explode with the pain, the pressure

Weight dropping on my heart  
Everytime they don't answer the phone  
weighing me down  
making acting harder and harder  
dragging me down  
So that it's harder to get up  
All these times when I fall

If I stop feeling would the pain go away?  
Let me try  
Because I'm numb  
I don't care about you  
I don't care about them  
I don't care about me  
I don't care about anything

But the weight is still there  
And my head still feels like this  
But I figuered out how to make it stop  
Somthing I wouldn't have tried before  
But now that I don't care it's easy  
To pick up your gun  
If I make a hole then the pressure will ease  
And I won't feel a thing  
Because I stopped caring  
Because you stopped loving  
Because even if I don't care I still love  
But you care without love

Not that it will matter anymore  
Because when the pressure flows out  
So will I  
And finally  
Finally  
Freedom will no longer be an illusion  
And I can be free to not care  
Free to not be ignored  
Because I won't be there  
And you can't ignore something that isn't

You've never been there


End file.
